YuGiOh! 5D's Reborn: Return of the Dragons
by Kazeshini
Summary: Set slightly before Zexal. There's a new force coming, and there's also new heroes. The six new signers have to fight against their real enemy. If he doesn't get to them before they do. As the descendants of the original signers, can they measure up them?
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story is a _joint_ story between E-arth Duelist (Who, by the way, came up with this whole idea), Serpentdragon, and I. There's not much else to say, but enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where're ya going?"<em>

Dark, wet and unbelievably scary. A good place to look for serious duelists, but bad for living quarters. Of course, no one expected the underground duel arenas to be light, dry and filled with hope and dreams.

"_Where're ya going?"_

Something was amiss, however. Duelists, ones who boasted of bravery and strength, would take one look to the shadows and cower back in fright. People were run over by other people in efforts to get away from that shadow. A dark aura was dripping out of the mysterious blackness.

"_Hey… I said… Where're ya going?"_

Finally, one person, a tall, robust man stood to face the shadow. "Ya can't pass," he said. "This here's only for _strong_ duelists."

"_Heh."_ A smirk was heard in that dreadful, dark voice. _"Fine then. Let's duel."_

"You're on. But come out. Unless yer _scared_."

"_As you wish~," _The voice cheered out.

"W-what? Yer… Yer a kid!"

With clothes that really should only be worn by the mafia , the person did appear to be a kid, what with the height of three feet that the mysterious one had. But confidence- as well as dark intent- was flowing out of the kid. The only visible feature, the mouth, twisted into a sick grin. _"Can't looks be deceiving? I should think you would know about that… Being an underground duelist who's escaped jail."_

The man's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Quit talking, ya brat! Just duel!"

"_Feh. As you wish…"_

* * *

><p>Kazuka was having a normal day, daydreaming about sleeping, or eating, or being away from all his troubles. He wanted to see the latest video games, and check out the new manga that he had seen on the way back from school.<p>

He suddenly found himself across his desk, holding the back of his head in pain. "Ow…."

"Was my lesson that boring? Or did you not have enough sleep?" Kazuka looked up to see his teacher. "Pay attention, or it's detention for you!"

"Yes, sensei," Kazuka muttered. He felt some blood flush into his face as he heard his classmates snickering.

"Nice try, Kazuka."

He looked to his right to determine the voice. He might've been in school with the same people for many years, but Kazuka was pretty sure that even if he had a whole year was spent with only his classmates, he wouldn't be able to remember their names. "Whatever, Sei."

The guy, Sei, laughed. "Quit being so cool."

"I wasn't trying to."

He gave a chuckle. "Yeah right."

Deciding not to talk about this anymore, Kazuka tried to pay attention to the Calculus problem that the teacher was talking about… Or some kind of math problem. Physics, maybe? Was he even supposed to take physics? Kazuka gave a sigh. Maybe he should pay attention more…

_Ring!_

"Finally," muttered Kazuka. Lunch time. He got up from his seat and walked towards the door, when something caught his eye.

The teacher was leaning on her desk, with her hands linked together to support her face. She seemed to be staring, or glaring, at the card at the front of the desk that had flowers and a large, bubbly script that said "Haru-sensei".

Just beneath the card was a smaller card. It had some stars on it, and a picture of a red dragon that seemed sharpish. Below the picture were numbers, whose meanings Kazuka didn't know.

He gave a shrug, and headed toward the roof, where he was going to be eating.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Kazuka kept his stoic face on, even while the girl in front of him was yelling. "Honestly, Hakazu…"

The girl gave a glare. "What kept you? A girl?"

Kazuka gave a smirk. "Well, yeah, if you must know. Jealous?"

"Of course not! But who on earth would be attracted to you?"

"More people then who are attracted to you."

"Yeah right. So, who was this girl?"

Kazuka coughed. "Haru-sensei."

Hakazu gave Kazuka a slightly blank stare, then burst out laughing. "You get in trouble or something?" she asked between gasps of laughter.

"Not like that, or the way you're thinking! It was just that… She wasn't her normal, flamboyant self. She was staring at her name card, and she looked all serious, which is something I didn't think was possible."

"Hm…," Hakazu said, pulling Kazuka over to the edge of the roof and gave him a bento. She herself sat down and started to open her bento. "Y'know, I saw her like that too. When I passed her in the hallway today, she was staring at a monster card and listening to something on the radio, Haru-sensei said something like 'The underground… attacked… That's not good… I need to see what happened…' and kept muttering about how bad it was that the underground was attacked."

"Hold up. Monster card?"

Hakazu gave the clueless boy an annoyed stare. "Y'know! Duel monsters! The thing that is so popular now! The card game!"

"Oh yeah… Did you see the card she was holding?"

Hakazu nodded. "It was a red dragon. It was pretty."

Yeah, I saw the same one just a few minutes ago."

"Hm… Do you think that she's part of the underground?"

"What?"

Hakazu tilted her head. "No, I mean… well… It's just that, her behavior is suspicious. And she was talking about the underground."

"But that could just be a coincidence. Or maybe she was talking about the sewers."

"Get real, Kazuka. Who talks about the sewers?"

"Who talks about the underground?"

"…"

"…"

Both absently chewed their food, thinking about what really happened. Finally, Hakazu gave a sigh. "Why don't we see for ourselves?"

"Huh?"

"We could follow Haru-sensei after school! So we could see what she really was talking about!"

"That's too dangerous!"

"You need the excitement. Besides, aren't you curious?"

"You know the saying. I would be sitting pretty, but for my curiosity."

"So that's what you were reading all summer."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm not going."

"Well I am. And if I'm going, you are too."

Kazuka stood up, and glared at Hakazu. "You have to listen to me!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Hakazu stood up and glared at Kazuka too. They were the same height, and neither one was willing to give in.

"I'm older!" shouted Kazuka.

"So? Age has nothing to do with this! Besides, you're not that much older than me!"

"It does so! You have to respect your elders!"

"C'mon, Kazuka. Just this once. We have to see what happened. Please?" Hakazu switched her glare to a look of begging, which gave her a 50% chance of winning Kazuka over.

"…" Kazuka tried to look away, but that stare was getting to him. He began to weigh things out. If he let Hakazu go without him, then he'd get in trouble for not looking after Hakazu. On the other hand, this could all be a wild goose chase, and Haru-sensei could just be worrying about her brother who was working in a mine, or something. Finally, he gave a sigh. "Alright… but just this once, okay?"

Hakazu mentally cheered, and gave a small jump and hugged Kazuka. "Yay!"

Kazuka gave a slightly shaken smiled, then shook his head and smiled a genuine smile.

"Ooh, what this?"

Immediately, Hakazu and Kazuka looked over at the voice, and Hakazu detached her body from Kazuka's. In the doorway was a gang of two boys and two girls. "Hakazu-chan…" cooed one of the girls. "I knew it! You are Kazuka are dating!"

"What?" shouted the two. "We aren't dating!"

"Why would I date this annoying, stubborn girl?"

"Why would I date this lazy, carefree loser?"

The people in the doorway gave a smirk. "We don't know why," began one of the boys, who Kazuka recognized to be Sei. "But you two have been having lunch on the roof together ever since you guys transferred. On the same day too."

"Of course we did!" Hakazu glared at Sei. "You know why?"

"Because you two are dating," said one of the girls. "It's my special Shika instinct!"

"Besides, you two look so alike. It's like you were made for each other. Perfect halves."

"Well, she is my other half, but not in the way you think," Kazuka said with a hint of annoyance.

"Because we're _twins_," both Kazuka and Hakazu said.

"That's why we eat here together. And why we look alike," added Hakazu.

"Aw. That's no fun," the group muttered, going back into the school building.

_I wonder how many other people thought we were dating_, thought Kazuka.

* * *

><p>"Gah… Ahh!"<p>

The large duelist fell backwards and landed against the hard steel railing. "You… You… monster! What are you?"

The mysterious lifted its head up so that its mouth was visible. _"How rude. I should be calling you the monster. But, I digress. Now, you have to give me my reward."_ It lifted its hand, which was surround by black smoke. It seemed to drain the life of whatever it came near. Luckily, there was not much life around to drain.

"Geh… No way!" The man started to run away in fear. "I'm getting' outta here!"

"_I do not appreciated liars. Keep your word. You swore it on your pride as a man… I guess it cannot be helped. I have to take it from you._"

And with that, the man stopped in his tracks turned with fear in his eyes, and fell to the ground, like a leaf falling from the heights of the sky.

The humanoid creature licked its lips. _"Heh… Darkness, but not evil. What an interesting taste. Now,"_ it said, turning to the empty room. _"Who's next~?"_

* * *

><p>Sakoi Haru was a woman of light. She wouldn't give homework if she knew that the majority of her class was going to be going on a trip or had a big tournament. She barely gave detention, only saying that she would. And she never, ever went to the undergrounds.<p>

That had to be broken, though. Her favorite card was telling her that danger was lurking, and she needed to go. Because the others weren't up yet.

So it was all up to her.

What pressure.

* * *

><p>"See? She's going in the direction of the undergrounds. Just like I though," whispered Hakazu. School had ended, and the twins had secretly waited for the teacher to come out.<p>

"I don't believe that she would be an underground duelist," Kazuka whispered back. "I mean, would the person who told everyone to call her 'Haru-sensei' instead of 'Sakoi-sensei' or 'Haru-chan' instead of 'Sakoi-san'? It's just not in her."

"Well, maybe she's indirectly involved. Maybe her brother is."

"Does she even have a brother?"

"How should I know?"

"Good point. Oh, she's moving. Let's roll."

"That's so old-fashioned."

"It works."

Quietly, the two moved, ducking behind mailboxes or telephone poles to avoid being seen. Even though the teacher seemed as if she knew there was people following her, she didn't seem to mind.

Finally, they reached the beginnings of the underground. Like a gate into an abyss, there was only darkness into the depths beyond.

Kazuka and Hakazu came to stand before the gate, as the teacher was no where to be seen. "Well," Hakazu started. "This is interesting."

Kazuka stared in awe at the large gate. "That's an understatement."

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here."

The two twins froze at the sound of the voice.

"What in the world are you two doing here?"

Neither Kazuka nor Hakazu knew the answer to that question.

"I'm waiting…"

"Well," Kazuka began. "We just came…"

"For a, uh, look…" Hakazu followed.

"Because we heard…"

"About the accidents here…"

"And we got worried…"

"And that's why we're here," finished Hakazu.

"Ehehehe…" the twins laughed sheepishly.

Haru sighed. "What on earth am I going to do with you two?"

* * *

><p>Kenshi Ikusa wasn't the type to just sit around watching. He liked to run around, and let his temper loose.<p>

But that didn't mean he was reckless. He was just… A bit rash.

"Darn it!" Ikusa muttered. "What the heck's going on?"

The whole undergrounds was in complete darkness, which wasn't unusual. But this darkness seemed a bit more dark. As if evil still lurked there.

Evil. Ikusa laughed at that.

As if evil would come down the where only the toughest lay, in this dark, dirty place that wasn't fit for a dog.

* * *

><p>It was 4:30 p.m. And Akira was getting annoyed.<p>

It's not like it was unusual, and it certainly wasn't in their nature, but his siblings always were always home after school ended. Occasionally, they had clubs, but usually not.

Like it was easy even imagining Kazuka was in a club.

Akira gave a small laugh. With how energetic Hakazu was, it was hard to imagine that Kazuka and Hakazu were related to each other, or even twins. And given how their interests and personalities pretty much clashed with each other, Akira couldn't believe that the three were a family. It seemed that the more Akira thought about it, the more dysfunctional his family seemed.

Out of concern, or sheer boredom, Akira turned the radio on, hoping for some answers to his missing siblings.

"…_And now for the news. There has been a series of reports concerning a strange person appearing at the undergrounds. As of now, no one seems to be coming out of the underground, but many are trying to enter. Eyewitnesses report seeing a strange child entering the dueling grounds in the morning, just before the whole undergrounds turned into darkness. The same eyewitnesses claim to have seen a strange mist surrounding the child, which eventually spread throughout the whole underground. Is it possible that this strange child and the darkness of the undergrounds are related? More information to come later."_

This wasn't good news.

Akira went to get ready to go out, and grimaced. What a bad joke.

* * *

><p>"So, um, Haru-sensei…"<p>

"Yes, Hakazu?"

Kazuka flinched. Haru-sensei still sounded so teacherly.

And Hakazu still seemed to be oblivious to it. "What exactly are you doing here?"

After being interrogated into telling the real reason why the twins came here, Haru gave into letting them follow her. They had entered the undergrounds, with Kazuka feeling slightly more cautious and Hakazu feeling slightly excited to be here.

"I just had a premonition, that's all. Mind you, this will probably be the only time I will ever come down here, so I expect no rumors about me being an underground duelist," Haru commanded.

"Yes, Haru-sensei," Hakazu and Kazuka chimed.

From the background, an eye peered out to the three people who dared to come into the abyss. It gave a small laugh, and crept back into the shadows.

_Soon… Soon…._

_I'll have my revenge._


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a kinda short, but I think it is fairly decent.

* * *

><p>"Hikari-san!"<p>

"Hm?"

The girl, Hikari, turned around and directed her attention to the person who had spoken her name. Seeing it was her manager, Hikari bowed and gave a bright smile. "Is there something wrong?"

Her manager, Hoshiki, smiled back. "It's your break. Have some snacks; you'll need energy for your next duel."

Hikari gave a thoughtful look. "Really? I thought that the schedule was to eat after my next duel. It's so hard being an idol… I just never know when's my next appointment!"

Hoshiki sighed. "That's why we have a calendar and an agenda. Anyway, what do you want? We can order ramen, or some udon if you'd like."

"I want some pork buns, ramen, soba, and some cake!"

"Can you finish that? I don't want you to become fat, or anything… Nor do I want you to not finish your dinner."

"Hm… You're right. Okay, then I'll have some cake."

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

Watching her manager run out to get the food, Hikari gave a sigh and headed back to her dressing room. She stared at the poster directly in front of the couch she was sitting on. "The super cute psychic idol duelist Enjeru Hikari will be coming for a duel to YOU! Reserve your tickets now!" she read.

Closing her eyes, slightly angrily, she waited to hear that angelic voice to ring.

_Hikari…_

_Hikari…_

_It's dangerous…_

"What's dangerous?" she muttered.

_A new enemy is here… It's reborn… Hikari, you must get away!_

"From what?" Hikari (almost) yelled.

The soft voice, however, gave no response. Hikari opened her eyes, and looked at her deck at the edge of the table she was sitting in front of. Giving another sigh, Hikari turned and fell along the entire length of the couch. Absent mindedly, she took out her cell phone, and went onto a news website. The announcer's voice rang through the room.

"… _And now for the news. A strange child was seen entering the underground arenas this morning, and since then, the whole underground has become dark. Could the strange kid and the sudden darkness of the undergrounds have something to do with each other? Nobody knows for sure. Police have evacuated the area as much as possible, but it is likely that many people are still trapped in the dark abyss. If anyone knows more about this mysterious event, please, phone us and share your information-"_

Hikari cut the video there and jolted up straight. "What should I do?" she said softly. Then, looking over at her deck, she said again, this time a little louder, "What should I do?"

* * *

><p>"Hey! You're not supposed to be here!"<p>

Akira gave no attention to the policeman, and jumped over the barricade that the police had set up. He ran towards the entrance of the undergrounds, and stopped right before the darkness. Just being close to it was giving Akira the chills. He shook his head, and walked, with his legs slightly shaking, into the darkness. "Kazuka? Hakazu? Are you here?"

… What a silly question. Of course they were here, Hakazu must've heard about the smoke that engulfed the undergrounds and decided to check it out. Or she saw that something was different about a teacher and wanted to tail that teacher, who must have heard about this and came here for a look. And somewhere in all that, Hakazu had persuaded Kazuka to come with her.

It was perfectly clear: Akira's family was dysfunctional to no ends.

He suddenly had a thought. If, in fact, it was a teacher that led Hakazu and Kazuka here, who would it be? And why?

Akira had a possible solution to the first question- Sakoi Haru, a teacher who Kazuka complained about endlessly. She was also the person who was like Akira, and had something that they both didn't want disclosed. Not yet, anyway.

Today really wasn't a good day for Akira.

* * *

><p>Ikusa peered out of a pillar, looked to the right, then to the left, and crept out. That was useless, he decided. It wasn't like anyone was here. And there were certainly no vehicles to run him over.<p>

But then again, Ikusa had once been walking and nearly crashed into a passing Duel Runner.

Using his people sensing abilities, Ikusa began to calculate. If there were three other people here, excluding the child that had conquered the underground, then he could stand a chance to survive. On the other hand, if those three people were accomplices, Ikusa was as good as dead.

He just had all the luck.

Closing his eyes, he tried to let his duel monster spirits lead him out of this mess. He walked for a couple of minutes like that, letting the spirits take him to safety, when he suddenly crashed into another pillar. "Ow….," Ikusa muttered, wishing that the spirits led him around the pillar, instead of trying to go through it.

Ikusa gave a long and heavy sigh. He was starting to get hungry. The food that was kept in the undergrounds was probably spoiled and rotten, and way past the expiration or sell by dates. Ikusa cringed and covered his face with his hand. Wasn't he supposed to go and buy some new, fresh food?

This was great. He was tired, sore, hungry, and most of all, alone. Things just couldn't get worse.

* * *

><p>"So this is the underground," Hakazu commented. "It's… more run down then I imagined."<p>

"Yes, it used to be very clean. The undergrounds were once a secret base that the military used for storing tanks and the like. Then KaibaCorp bought it, and turned it into dueling arenas. But then, it suddenly got less and less used as more people started to favor the Riding Duels. Eventually, KaibaCorp left this place and since then, with the technology that was still here, people started to duel with illegal bets. The black market would sometimes come here to settle disputes. And thus, the underground was born," Haru spouted.

"Is there gonna be a test on this?" asked Kazuka, looking as bored as ever.

Haru gave him a sideways glare. "If you keep up your attitude, then yes. There just might be a test on this, Mister Kazuka, so pay attention."

Kazuka gave an irritated sigh. "Yes, ma'am…"

Hakazu gave a giggle. "Is he usually like this in your class, Haru-sensei?"

Haru gave a bright smile. "Why, yes! You know, once he slept through my class, so just to spite him, I gave the class a surprise test!"

"Oh yeah, I remember that! Kazuka failed that test so bad! Did you know that when he was in grade school, he saved and bought a present for one of his teachers, and wrote in his best handwriting "To my favorite teacher- Love, Kazuka."

"HAKAZU!"

Both Hakazu and Haru paid Kazuka no attention, and continued with their stories about Kazuka. He sighed. This day was just getting worse and worse.

"Kazuka! Hakazu!"

To even worse, decided Kazuka. What the heck was Akira doing here?

A little ahead of Kazuka, Hakazu froze at the voice. Slowly, the twins looked back, and Hakazu walked up so that she and Kazuka were standing next to each other. "Hi Akira," both said nervously.

Akira, catching up to his little sibling, pent down a little to catch his breath. "What are you doing here?" he said in between pants.

"Well, it just so happened," started Hakazu.

"That we heard about the undergrounds," continued Kazuka.

"And we got really worried, so we…"

"Decided to come down here to take a little look…"

"And Haru-sensei just happened to be here as well…"

"So we decided to go in together…"

"And… That's where we stand."

Akira sighed. "This is why I want you two home right after school. Kazuka, you know that this place is dangerous. Why would you come here?"

"Er, well…"

Akira ignored him. "And you Hakazu. You can't just go and investigate every little thing you hear. This is really foolish of you two. I thought you knew better."

Hakazu and Kazuka looked at each other, then gave a slight nod and bowed to Akira. "We're sorry!"

Akira gave another sigh. "Well, just make sure that… OW!"

Haru gave a small laugh, and quickly let go of his cheek. "Sorry! It's just that it's been a while since I saw little Akira… I couldn't help but pinch your cheek!"

Akira glared. "It's only been a couple of years, and we are the same age! I'm not any younger than you are!"

Haru smiled. "It's just been a while. You still seem like that little kid who used to follow me around."

"Wait…" Hakazu gaped at the two. "You don't mean…"

"That Haru-sensei and Akira were…"

"Childhood friends?" exclaimed the two.

"Yes! Precisely! You know, Akira was once afraid of dogs…"

Akira cut Haru off there. "Let's just get out of here, shall we? I don't need reminiscing."

Haru childishly stuck her tongue out at Akira. "Fine then, you downer!"

"Hm… Well, Haru-sensei is kind of young for a teacher…," Kazuka whispered to Hakazu.

"Yeah, so I guess it's not that unbelievable for them to be friends," Hakazu whispered back.

"S-stop right there!" a voice yelled out.

Four heads turned. In the center of their attention was a boy, who looked no more than 16 years old. "Who are you? A-and what are you doing here?" cried the boy.

"Who are you?" countered Hakazu.

"Me? Well, I'm… Hey! I asked you first! Y-you're not cops, are you?"

Hakazu looked as if she was going to say yes, they were cops, when Akira placed a hand on her shoulder and said "No, we're not. My name is Akira, these two children are my younger twin siblings, Hakazu and Kazuka. The woman over there is Haru. And your name is?"

The boy relaxed a little. "I'm Kenshi Ikusa. What're you all doin' here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, I've lived here as long as I can remember. I never saw you before though."

Akira gave a small laugh. "And chances are, you won't ever again. You know how to get out of here?"

"'Course I do. Follow me."

And with that, Ikusa began to turn around and walk forwards, then made a left at a corner. The remaining four looked at each other, then at the spot Ikusa was just before he disappeared behind the corner, then ran after him. "Wait for us!"


End file.
